


Ancien et nouveau futur

by Metherland



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke revient à Londres après sept ans d'absence et la première personne qu'il va voir n'est pas le professeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancien et nouveau futur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old and New Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73646) by SamCyberCat. 



> Notes de l'auteur– Écrit à la demande de kinkmeme qui voulait un Clive/Luke tant que vous n'avez pas à loucher pour voir la romance. Certes, je suis terrible pour faire de la romance présente ou sous-entendue mais j'aime tellement ce couple que je voulais essayer. Sept ans après PL3 avec de gros spoilers pour le jeu.
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Il faut savoir que dans la version anglaise du jeu Luke a un accent très prononcé qui n'est pas présent dans la version française. Ici il en est justement question, imaginez juste un Luke avec un accent campagnard.

« Tu ne voulais pas voir le professeur ? demanda Clive à Luke pensif de l'autre côté de la vitre qui les séparait.

\- Eh bien, j'y ai pensé, admit Luke, et je vais aller le voir, mais je voulais te voir…

\- Pourquoi ? »

Clive était toujours hostile.

« Parce que… parce que tu es le futur moi, se replia lamentablement Luke.

\- Mais je ne le suis pas, dit Clive. Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur une chose que le professeur et toi avez découvert être faux il y a sept ans. »

Sept ans ? Ça faisait déjà si longtemps ?

« Écoute, c'est si mal que je veuille te voir ? craqua Luke. J'y pense toujours depuis que je suis de retour à Londres et … tu me manques, en quelque sorte.

\- Oh. » Il semblait que Clive n'avait pas de réponse pleine d'esprit à ça. « Me-Merci…

\- Alors, hum, comment va la vie ? demanda maladroitement Luke.

\- Dois-je te faire remarquer où je suis ? rappela Clive. »

C'était un peu une évidence. Clive avait été arrêté pour ses crimes et vu l'apparence des choses, il ne sortirait probablement jamais de prison sans un changement radicale au sein du gouvernement.

Luke marmonna : « Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu as fait des choses épouvantables, mais si c'était moi, tu serais ailleurs, avec une thérapie.

\- J'apprécie que tu t'en préoccupes, dit Clive avec un sourire songeur. Londres serait probablement un endroit bien meilleur si tu étais Premier Ministre. Mais je pense que certaines personnes sont trop gentilles pour ça.

\- Tu penses que je suis trop gentil ? demanda Luke avec un sourire que Clive n'était pas habitué à voir sur le visage de Luke alors qu'il était jeune garçon. »

Clive balbutia : « Eh bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est ... que ... tu as toujours cet accent agaçant ! » Il eut recourt aux insultes pour en avoir un autre.

« Sept ans sur les mers n'ont pas pu m'en guérir, convint Luke. Je suppose que ta version du futur moi n'était pas très précise après tout.

\- Je… ne pouvais pas me résoudre à parler comme ça, confessa Clive.

\- Tu ne sembles pas être ce genre de personne, acquiesça Luke.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Hum, tu es un peu snob, confirma Luke.

\- Hey ! cria Clive. »

Le regard indigné sur son visage fit rire Luke.

« Eh bien au moins je ne suis pas un gamin, tenta Clive.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, corrigea Luke. J'ai vingt ans depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

\- Vingt ans ? Déjà si vieux ? fit Clive en écho, se sentant soudain exceptionnellement distant.

\- Ce qui en dit long à ton sujet si tu as dix ans de plus que moi, rappela Luke.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Clive en riant. » C'était un peu de cela mais il n'allait pas l'admettre devant Luke. « C'est juste que, eh bien, tu as bonne mine pour quelqu'un qui a vingt ans. Tu as grandi, il doivent être tellement fiers de toi. »

Luke le regarda et acquiesça vaguement.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? appuya Clive, confus.

\- Ouais…C'est juste que j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont vu. Et je crains qu'ils ne voient que le grand Luke et plus le petit, admit-il.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, fit Clive. Tu peux enfin prouver que tu es devenu un vrai gentleman.

\- Mais que faire si je ne suis pas un vrai gentleman ? Si… j'ai laissé tomber ? marmonna Luke. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir… parce que tu ne vas me juger comme un gentleman, pas comme les autres.

\- Luke, tu te fais trop de soucis, lui assura Clive. Prend le premier 'Grand Luke', le professeur te reprendrait même si tu allais sonner à sa porte paré d'un sac poubelle. »

En essayant de ne pas ricaner, Luke dit : « Au moins je ne suis pas si mal que ça. Me-merci, Clive.

\- Aucun problème, fit-il. Et maintenant, c'est tout ?

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Luke, provoquant un haussement de sourcil à Clive. Tu vois… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et… hum, si je devais rester à Londres je voudrais te voir plus souvent.

\- C'est bon, je suis content d'avoir des visiteurs, répondit Clive.

\- Non, tu ne comprend pas, fit Luke, en s'agitant là où il était assis.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprend pas ? dit Clive en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je… peu importe. Tu ne l'es pas de toute façon, fit Luke.

\- Tu peux simplement me téléphoner ? pressa Clive en lançant un regard furieux. » Luke accueillit le regard avec un grand un sourire.

« J'aime t'ennuyer, Clive. Tu agis de manière drôle et c'est si facile de te chercher. Alors je souhaite te voir souvent, dit-il inutilement.

\- Donc tu vas essentiellement venir ici pour m'emmerder ? précisa Clive.

\- Essentiellement, répondit Luke en se levant. Eh bien, je te verrais demain alors. »

Il se pencha en avant, appuya rapidement ses lèvres contre la vitre puis parti avant que Clive n'est pu réagir. Il venait d'embrasser le barrière de verre. Il venait de… se rapprocher le plus possible pour embrasser Clive.

Le condamné fixa le dos de Luke jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Luke avait essayer de l'embrasser. Est-ce que Clive avait vraiment manqué quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

Il se rassit sur le siège, attendant que le gardien l'escorte jusqu'à sa cellule. Pendant ce temps, il se dit que, oui, il pourrait probablement s'habituer aux avances de ce Luke plus vieux et plus hardi. Ce véritable Luke du futur ne parlait pas l'anglais de la reine, mais à ses yeux il n'était pas mal, se disait Clive à lui-même.

D'une certaine manière, la perspective de l'emprisonnement à vie lui semblait beaucoup moins mauvaise.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduit le 22/05/2013  
> Mise à jour le 01/04/2017 : Mise en page française, traduction du titre auparavant laissé en anglais et correction de fautes sauvages !


End file.
